Frank Kenstler (1840-1913)
Frank Kenstler (1840-1913) was an immigrant from Baden-Baden, Baden-Württemberg, Germany who arrived in the United States in 1849. He served during the United States Civil War. He worked as a barber while in the United States. (b. about 1835-1840; Baden-Baden, Baden-Württemberg, Germany - d. December 8, 1913; Dover, Morris County, New Jersey) Birth He was born in 1840 in Baden-Baden, Baden-Württemberg, Germany. Migration He migrated from Baden-Baden, Baden-Württemberg, Germany to the United States in 1849. Military He served starting on August 1, 1860 and by 1866 was with the 8th Regiment. He was in the regimental band. Marriage *He married Mary W. Payne (1854-?) of Ireland around 1870. Children *Frank Albert Kenstler (1873-?) who married Martha Rudzinski (1871-?) on March 1, 1901 in Dover, Morris County, New Jersey. *John Nicholas Kenstler (1875-1952) who married Clara Bell Rogers (1875-1965) on June 21, 1897 in Port Oram, New Jersey *Babygirl Kenstler (1880-?) who was born on January 12, 1880 in Randolph, Morris County, New Jersey. *Frederick William Kenstler (1885-1970) *Mary Kenstler (1887-1964) *Francis Kenstler (1893-1977) who married Dorothy Sarah Haines (1895-1988). He was born on December 16, 1893 in Newton, Sussex County, New Jersey. *Jenny Kenstler (1893-?) Music "Dover, in those days, was not without its band, and at times, I was an interested listener at rehearsals where Mr. Frank Kenstler showed that he could justly claim, in addition to his tonsorial artistry, skill in that other art of playing the brass wind instruments and telling the various band members vehemently where to get on and off in their attempts to master their parts. The baritone horn was a favorite with Mr. Kenstler, and I recall a concert given in the old Presbyterian Church at which he rendered several solos to my accompaniment at the piano. Other participants at this concert were Miss Abbie Condict, a lady much admired, both for her personal charm and her ability as a reader, and Miss Bertha Gage, later Mrs. Dr. Flagge." Death He died on December 8, 1913 in or near Dover, Morris County, New Jersey. Burial He was buried in Saint Marys Cemetery, Boonton, New Jersey. External links *Frank Kenstler (1840-1913) at Findagrave Research *Robert Raymond Watts on September 7, 1998: "Looking for infor on Frank Kenstler b. Nov 11,1830 in Baden, Germany. Married Mary Payne of Mt. Hope New York. Had son John Nicholas Kenstler. Moved to New York from Germany." *Paula Windler wrote on March 25, 2012: "Frank Kenstler married Mary W Payne. Their children were Frank Albert (b.1873?), John Nicholas (b.1875), Frederick William, (b.1885), Maria (b.1887), and Jenny E. (b. 1893). Frederick W. married Margaret, and his son Frederick M. married Nora. Frank Kenstler who fought in the Civil War is buried in St. Mary's Cemetery in Dover, NJ with Fred W. and his wife Margaret, and Fred M. (Fred W.'s son) and his wife Nora. Fred M. and Nora apparently fought in WWII. The offspring of Fred M. are still in the Morris County NJ area. The offspring of Frank A Kenstler (with Martha Rudzinski) are also still in NJ. Frank A. had Francis A. who married Dorothy Sarah Haines and had my father Elwood Haines Kenstler. He married my mother Claire and they had Barry Scott, Denise, and Paula (me). Barry had no children, so that ends the Kenstler name from that line." *Robert Raymond Watts wrote: "He came to the U.S. in 1849. Frank Kenstler first settled in Texas after leaving Germany. He enlisted in the U.S. regular army infantry, 8th regiment on August 1, 1860. He played in the regiment band for several years. Then ended term and re-enlisted in Army of the Potomac, 4th Corps. He fought in battles of Bull Run 7-21-1861 and battles of Yorktown, Fredricksburg and Gettysburg. He was captured and exchanged for Enemy soldiers. He was then wounded and discharged on July 22, 1867." *Paula Windler wrote in 2012: "The first Kenstler was Frank Kenstler from Baden Germany. He was born around 1832 and came to this country in 1849, and apparently went to Texas for some reason. (I don't know if he came with other family or set out on his own, but I'm guessing the latter.) He fought in the Civil War and played in the regiment band. He ended up in Dover, NJ and he's buried there. He lead a band in Dover and was a barber in town. His son Frank Albert also lived in the Dover area, but I can find out little about him and his wife Martha Rudzinski (Rudzinsky) who also came from Germany, except that they lived around the corner from my grandparents in Morristown at some point. Frank Albert had one son Francis Allen who was my grandfather who lived and died in Morristown, NJ. Of course, the original Frank Kenstler could have been Franz Kunstler or Kunzler, etc. The original Frank Kenstler was married to Mary W. Payne who apparently came from NY of Irish decent. I'm not sure if she immigrated with her parents or if her parents were born here." References Category:Non-SMW people articles